Sezon 2
|image1 = Sezon 2.jpg|w_roli_głównej = Teri Hatcher Felicity Huffman Marcia Cross Eva Longoria Nicollette Sheridan Alfre Woodard Ricardo Antonio Chavira Mark Moses Andrea Bowen Doug Savant Cody Kasch Richard Burgi Brenda Strong James Denton |pierwszy_odcinek = 25 września 2005, Next|ostatni_odcinek = 21 maja 2006, Remember|odcinki = 1. « 2. » 3. Lista odcinków |hasło_reklamowe = „Kuszące, prawda?”|region_1 = 29 sierpnia 2006|region_2 = 13 listopada 2006|region_4 = 27 września 2006|kanał = ABC|oglądalność = 22,98 mln}}Sezon 2 'rozpoczął się 25 września 2005 roku na kanale ABC, odcinkiem ''Next. Zakończył się 21 maja 2006 roku. Głównymi wątkami sezonu były relacje Susan Mayer z jej byłym mężem, macierzyństwo Gabrielle Solis, powrót Lynette Scavo do pracy i śmierć męża Bree Van de Kamp. Opis sezonu Na przedmieścia Wisteria Lane wprowadza się tajemnicza rodzina Applewhite'ów. Skrywa ona bardzo mroczną tajemnicę. Poza tą tajemniczą rodziną, sezon skupia się na osobistym życiu desperatek: nowa praca Lynette, mąż Gaby w więzieniu, nowy mężczyzna Bree oraz walka o mężczyznę Edie i Susan. Obsada sezonu '''Główna obsada W pozostałych rolach Gościnnie Lista odcinków Odcinki specjalne Produkcja Marc Cherry, Tom Spezialy i Michael Edelstein powrócili jako producenci wykonawczy drugiego sezonu serialu. Cherry dał scenariusz innym członkom personelu, co wielu krytyków uznało za przyczynę spadku jakości serii. Edelstein opuścił serię po pierwszych trzynastu odcinkach sezonu, a Spezialy w maju 2006 roku. Cherry od tamtej pory twierdzi, że żałuje większości drugiego sezonu i decyzji ABC o zamówieniu dodatkowego odcinka. Przez to zmusił serię do pracy w skróconym harmonogramie. Teri Hatcher wspomniała także o problemach produkcyjnych podczas kręcenia drugiego sezonu serialu, o niekompletnych lub opóźnionych scenariuszach. Cherry rozmyślał na temat nowych wątków o sprawach związanych z kobietami. Huffman podsunęła pomysł scenarzyście serialu. Doug Savant przekonał Marca, żeby jego postać występowała regularnie. Tym samym aktor awansował. Oglądalność i recenzje Sezon zdobył o wiele niższe pochwały, niż swój poprzednik. Wielu krytyków zgodziło się, że seria poniosła porażkę. Henry Goldblatt nadał nowemu sezonowi ocenę „B”. Robert Bianco zasugerował, że słabość serii była spowodowana tym, że Marc Cherry pozostawił epizodyczny scenariusz innym członkom zespołu, co zepsuło całokształt. Brian Lowry dał premierę sezonowi pozytywną recenzję, twierdząc, że fabuła Lynette wyglądała „niezwykle obiecująco”. Lowry skrytykował historie Gabrielle i Susan. Michael Slezak zauważył, że odcinek „''Next''” przez dwadzieścia minut był nudny, gdy podczas ekscytujące wątki miały miejsce w drugiej połowie odcinka. Pochwalił scenę, w której Bree zmienia krawat na zwłokach Rexa. Slezak pochwalił również występ Huffman oraz pochwalił aktorstwo Woodward. Gael Fashingbauer Cooper z skomplementował fabułę Applewhite. Żauważył, że dziwne było to, że postacie Bree, Andrew i Danielle wykazywały niewielkie emocje w związku ze śmiercią Rexa. Dodatkowo zauważył, że wątki Lynette i Gabrielle zapewniały komiczną ulgę, podczas gdy Susan, postać „tak śmieszna, była smutna i poważna na premierze”. Sarah Gilbert dała epizodowi pozytywną recenzję. Aaron Wallace twierdzi, że postać Susan w sezonie była mało znacząca. Robert Bianco napisał, że pisarze sprawiali, że wyglądała „zbyt głupio”. Przedstawienie osiągnęło pozycję pierwszej dziesiątki i stało się czwartym najczęściej oglądanym programem w sezonie amerykańskiej telewizji 2005-06 31, ze średnią 21,70 mln widzów, 31 z czego 10,09 mln w latach 18-49 Grupa wiekowa. Nagrody Sezon, obsada i ekipa zyskały uznanie krytyków oraz liczne nagrody i nominacje. W 58. edycji Primetime Emmy Awards seria otrzymała siedem nominacji, z czego pięć przyznano zespołowi produkcyjnemu. Seria była nominowana zarówno za wybitną edycję obrazu z pojedynczej kamery w serialu komediowym, jak i za wybitne stylizacje fryzur, a także za wybitne kostiumy, znakomite castingi na serię komediową i wybitne filmy artystyczne dla serii z jedną kamerą. Postać Betty Applewhite została doceniona i zaowocowała nominacją do najlepszej aktorki drugoplanowej w serialu komediowym. Gościnny występ Shirley Knight w roli Phyllis Van de Kamp otrzymał nominację do nagrody dla najlepszej aktorki gościnnej. Podczas 63. Złotych Globów, seria została nazwana Najlepszą serią muzyczną lub komediową, a każda z czterech głównych aktorek otrzymała nominację za role bohaterów. Jednak podczas 64. edycji Golden Globe Awards serial otrzymał tylko nominację do najlepszego serialu muzycznego lub komediowego, widząc Cross i Huffman nominowanych do odpowiednich ról. Media Awards nominowało serię do Wybitnych seriali komediowych. Podczas ceremonii w 2006 roku podczas Festiwalu Telewizyjnego w Monte Carlo nagrodzono serię jako najlepszy serial komediowy, a następnie wygrano tę samą nagrodę przez kolejne pięć lat z rzędu. Seria została nominowana do najbardziej popularnego dramatu podczas National Television Awards 2006, po nominacji do serii w Ulubionej komedii telewizyjnej podczas People's Choice Awards 2006, w której Teri Hatcher otrzymała nominację za rolę w roli Susan Mayer .Portret Felette Huffman Lynette Scavo zdobył nagrodę dla najlepszej aktorki w serialu komediowym w 2005 r. Screen Actors Guild Awards , podczas gdy w 2006 r. Seria otrzymała nominację za wybitną obsadę w serialu komediowym oraz nominację w Wybitna aktorka w kategorii seriali komediowych dla Huffmana. Serie komediowe na rozdaniu nagród Teen Choice Awards 2006 zarówno Eva Longoria , jak i Teri Hatcherbyły nominowane do aktorki komediowej Choice Television, podczas gdy gościnnie występy Jessego Metcalfe w roli Johna Rowlanda przyniosły mu nominację do nagrody Television Comedy Actor, którą ostatecznie wygrał James Denton , za rolę Mike'a Delfino. Napisanie „Next”, premiery sezonu, zaowocowało otrzymaniem przez zespół produkcyjny nominacji do nagrody Best Writing in Episodic Comedy w 2005 roku na Writers Guild of America Awards , podczas gdy w 2006 roku zespół pisał nominację w tej samej kategorii za „ Nie patrz na mnie ”. Seria otrzymała trzy nominacje podczas ceremonii wręczenia nagród Young Artist Awards w 2005 r., W której Andrea Bowen była nominowana do nagrody dla najlepszej młodej aktorki w serialu komediowym lub serialu telewizyjnego, a Cody Kasch dla najlepszego młodego aktora drugoplanowego w komedii lub serialu telewizyjnym. Zane Huett był jednak jedynym członkiem obsady nagrodzonym podczas ceremonii, w kategorii Najlepszy młody aktor w wieku dziesięciu lat lub młodszy w kategorii komedii lub serialu telewizyjnego. Fakty * Bohaterowie tacy jak Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo, Bree Van de Kamp i Gabrielle Solis są jedynymi, których można zobaczyć fizycznie w każdym odcinku sezonu. Oprócz nich Mary Alice Young jest lektorem we wszystkich 24 odcinkach i jest fizycznie widoczna w 3 z nich. * W drugim sezonie wydano 3 odcinki specjalne: All The Juicy Details, The More You Know, The Juicier It Gets Time i To Come Clean. * To jedyny sezon, w którym występują bohaterowie: Betty Applewhite, Karl Mayer, Matthew Applewhite, Caleb Applewhite i George Williams. Jest to również ostatni sezon, w którym regularnie występuje Zach Young. * Marc Cherry powiedział, że ten sezon nie był dobrze zaplanowany i dlatego uważa go za najgorszy. * Według Marca, kolor skóry Betty i jej rodziny jest przypadkowy i w żaden sposób nie ma z niczym związku. Wydanie DVD en:Season 2 fr:Saison 2 ro:Sezonul 2 kategoria:Sezon drugi kategoria:Gotowe na wszystko Kategoria:Sezony